The invention relates to operation lever assembly used for a combination switch.
The patent application publication laid-open No. Hei11-134973 discloses a combination switch mounted to a steering shaft. The combination switch includes a lever projected to operate the combination switch. This lever includes an operation portion on one side, while including, on the other side, an arm member to operate a switch assembly. The operation portion moves a manipulator, allowing contact with the switch assembly to be switched.
When the arm member, however, is mounted to the other side of the operation lever, the arm member is mountable in a regular mounting direction or in the opposite direction. This causes false mounting of the arm member to the switch assembly, or mounting in the opposite direction. In this case, the operation portion does not regularly operate the switch assembly, thus failing to switch the contact.